I'll Take Care of You
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Semua orang menakutinya, tapi dibalik semua itu tersembunyi kelembutan yang tidak akan pernah diduga oleh siapapun… AU, OOC, .. NaruSaku.. RnR?


NaruSaku fanfiction.

Maaf POW tidak update minggu ini... mungkin ini bisa menjadi gantinya ^^

Summary: Semua orang menakutinya, tapi dibalik semua itu tersembunyi kelembutan yang tidak akan pernah diduga oleh siapapun… RnR?

Rate: T

Warning inside: Abal, Typo, alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain.

Note: maaf jika ada kesamaan ide, alur atau berbagai bentuk yang semacamnya, jika ada.. tegur saya. karena saya tidak tahu...

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre - Romance, Hurt, Family.

I'll Take Care of You © Yoshino Tada

For qunny19

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Creppy Yellow.**

**. . . .**

Jam berdenting, kini jarum pendeknya telah mengarah ke angka tujuh, sedangkan jarum panjang mengarah ke angkat dua belas. Jam tujuh tepat. Waktunya untuk bersekolah. Namun- sepertinya sang penghuni ranjang masih tertidur pulas, kain-kain putih masih berantakan di atas ranjang, tertekuk-tekuk tidak beraturan, selimut yang sebelumnya terpasang rapi di atas tubuh sang penghuni ranjang. Kini telah berpindah tempat ke sembarang tempat. Alarm berbunyi, sontak gadis itu terkejut. ia pun berusaha menggapai jam kecil yang sengaja ia letakkan di dekatnya. Agar terjangkau oleh tangannya. Tapi ketika ia melihat jam dengan mata yang masih samar-samar, ia langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya secara blak-blakan.

"Aku pasti terlambat!" ujarnya sambil mematikan alarm dan bergegas untuk mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan sekolah. "Hari ini, hari pertama masuk SMA." Senyum gadis itu cerah seperti cuaca pagi hari ini.

Ia pun berjalan menuruni tangga, dan menuju ke ruang makan. "Bu? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku _sih_?" tutur gadis berambut merah muda itu sambil masih menuruni tangga dan melihati meja makan yang berada di bawahnya.

"Ya ampun, ibu lupa. Maafkan ibu ya? _Oke_, cepat sarapan dulu, hari ini upacara penerimaan siswa baru kan?"

"Iya." Sakura terduduk di kursi meja makan, sembari meraih roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai kacang di muka roti. Lalu ia pun menutup kembali permukaan roti berselai kacang itu dengan roti lain. Kini ia tengah asyik mengunyah sarapan paginya, beberapa menit berlalu. Ia pun telah selesai makan dan meminum susu yang telah disediakan oleh ibunya.

"Bu, aku berangkat dulu ya!"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan ya!"

Gadis itu pun berjalan keluar rumah, dan seorang supir telah menunggunya di halaman rumah dengan mobil yang telah sengaja dipersiapkan. Supir berpakaian rapi itu membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan gadis berambut pendek itu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Paman?" ucap gadis itu sambil berhenti di dekat pintu masuk mobil. Ia pun tersenyum manis, membuat rona merah timbul di pipinya.

"Hari ini aku ingin berjalan kaki saja, cuaca cerah dan udara pagi hari sangat segar."

"Tapi anda bisa terlambat nanti?" tanggap sopir berbadan tegap itu, menyanggah ucapan anak majikannya.

"Hehe, tidak akan, baiklah. Aku berangkat!" jawab gadis itu sambil berjalan mendahului langkah sang sopir, berlari-lari menyemangati dirinya sendiri. tentu saja untuk hari pertama yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak lama, dan dirinya hanya bisa berharap agar bisa menyesuaikan terhadap lingkungan barunya nanti.

'Sakura' begitu nama sang gadis berparas cantik dan berambut pinky itu, berhias bando berwarna merah yang terpasang di rambutnya. Kini ia telah berjalan santai di halaman sekolah, menghirup aroma khas sekolah. Tanpa disadari, para siswa-siswi baru terlihat terburu-buru, mereka berlari-larian menuju gedung utama sekolah guna menghadiri upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Melihat keadaan panik itu, Sakura pun juga ikut panik dan mengikuti siswa-siswi lainnya.

Namun harapannya untuk mengawali hari pertama dengan baik sirna ketika sebuah batu mendadak muncul di jalan, membuat sepatunya tersandung dan ia jatuh seketika. "Aduuh." Ucapnya spontan, ia meringis kesakitan. Lututnya pun lecet tergores oleh tanah yang keras. Darah keluar dari kulitnya, sampai seorang laki-laki berambut raven menawarinya sebuah uluran tangan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya pria yang masih asing bagi Sakura. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura pun meraih tangan pemuda itu, dan berjalan terpincang-pincang.

"Sebaiknya kita ke UKS dulu ya?" tawar pemuda itu tersenyum manis.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, hanya goresan sedikit saja." Jawab Sakura sambil membalas senyuman pemuda itu.

"Oh ya, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal ya."

"Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal…" Sakura pun tetap nekat menghadiri upacara penerimaan, ditemani oleh senyuman yang berhias rasa sakit. ia pun berjalan menuju gedung utama dibantu oleh teman pertamanya di SMA.

'Jatuh membawa keuntungan juga ya? Hehe.' Pikir gadis itu sambil memandangi wajah Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya.

**.**

**..**

**…**

"Huh akhirnya selesai juga? Upacara penerimaan siswa tadi sedikit membosankan ya?" ujar Sakura terhadap lawan bicaranya yang sekarang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Iya kau benar, oh ya Sakura? Kau berasal dari smp mana?"

"Aku? –aku dari smp katigawa."

"Heh? Bukankah itu smp _elite_? Berarti kau pintar ya? Hebat." Puji Sasuke terpakau atas kehebatan teman barunya itu, Sakura hanya bisa bersembunyi di dalam senyuman manisnya. "Tidak kok, biasa saja." Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Sekarang mereka berdua berjalan menuju papan pengumuman dimana table penempatan kelas sudah ditempelkan disana. kerumunan orang telah berkumpul di depan papan, karena ingin mengetahui dimana kelas mereka masing-masing. Sakura berusaha memperhatikan secara cermat kertas yang terletak beberapa meter dari pandangannya.

"Kelas 1 A?" ucap Sakura.

"Kelas 1 B kah? kita tidak satu kelas, Sakura."

"Kau benar.. tapi tidak apa-apa kok, kita masih bisa bertemu hehe." Hibur Sakura.

"Iyaa." Jawab Sasuke tersenyum.

Lalu dari belakang tiba-tiba saja, segerombolan orang datang dengan pakaian yang tidak rapi, serta tidak patut untuk ditiru, dan pemimpin dari mereka berjalan bak bos yang mengerikan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya. ia berjalan di tengah-tengah gerombolan anak nakal itu. "Minggir, minggir!" seru bawahannya berusaha membuka jalan untuk bosnya tersebut, semua orang yang melihat papan pengumuman itu pun menyingkir dengan sendirinya. Dan mereka mulai berbisik-bisik tidak jelas, melihat orang itu sambil memasang tatapan takut.

"Hey-hey? bukankah dia itu _The creppy yellow_, dari smp Takanome. Kenapa dia bisa disini? Ini kan SMA elite."

"Heh! Dia orang itu,_ creppy yellow_? Kau tidak bercanda kan? Menurut rumor yang beredar, dia sudah mengalahkan bos-bos dari geng terkenal. Aku jadi takut, bagaimana dengan 3 tahun masa SMA ku nanti?" orang-orang mulai takut dibuatnya, seseorang berpenampilan sangar bak preman pasar telah berjalan di antara mereka. orang-orang menyebutnya_ the creppy yellow_, karena pemuda itu mempunyai rambut kuning dan dengar-dengar sikapnya seperti monster yang mengerikan dan tak pandang bulu kepada siapapun, di dalam pikirannya jalan terbaik untuk menyelesaikan semua permasalahan hanyalah dengan berkelahi. Ia pun berjalan mendekati papan pengumuman, dan mencari namanya berada di daftar kelas mana.

"Uzumaki Naruto? kelas 1 A?" pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, pertanda setuju dengan keputusan sekolah. "Yosh, aku kelas 1 A," lalu ia berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut, semua orang memandangnya dari belakang, menatapnya seolah-olah benci kepadanya. Dan dari tadi Sakura hanya bisa celingak-celinguk tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan akhirnya ia menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke? sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa orang-orang pada takut kepadanya?" tanya gadis berparas cantik itu penasaran, terlihat dari wajahnya yang menunjukkan hal itu.

"Kau tidak mengetahuinya Sakura?" ujar Sasuke yang cukup terkejut atas pertanyaan Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apakah dia se-terkenal itu? bahkan aku tidak tahu namanya."

"Aku juga tidak tahu namanya, tapi dia dijuluki oleh orang-orang dengan sebutan _Creppy yellow_, kau bisa tahu kenapa ia memiliki sebutan itu setelah melihat fisiknya. Dia berasal dari smp Takanome, yang membuatku bingung adalah kenapa para kakak kelas dapat tunduk dengan cepat kepadanya? Bukankah ia baru saja masuk ke sekolah ini."

"Kau benar…" meski mendapat informasi yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk siapapun merinding, Sakura tetap menanggapi masalah itu dengan biasa saja, mungkin dia tidak tahu menahu tentang pemuda berambut kuning itu._ The creppy yellow_, begitu julukan pemuda yang memiliki garis tipis di wajahnya. kini semua siswa-siswi SMA Konoha mulai dilanda kecemasan dan takut, karena sekarang ini SMA tersebut telah di bawah kendalinya.

Bel berbunyi, dan seluruh siswa-siswi masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Sasuke dan Sakura pun berpisah di depan pintu kelas 1 A. "Baiklah, aku masuk dulu ya, Sasuke?"

"Oke, nanti kita pergi ke kantin bareng ya?"

"Yap!" balas gadis periang itu dengan senyuman menawan. Dan ia pun masuk ke kelasnya sampai ia terkejut ketika melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya. Terpojok di sudut kelas dengan kerah yang terangkat oleh tangan-tangan nakal, tentu saja. Rumor yang dikatakan itu memang benar, _the creppy yellow _sudah mulai bergerak. Semua orang yang sudah berada di dalam kelas itu hanya bisa terdiam, tak mampu untuk melakukan apapun untuknya. Mereka merasa sungkan untuk menolong, karena mereka takut terkena hajar orang menyeramkan itu.

"Teme! Apa kau ingin aku hajar!? Kenapa kau tidak menuruti perintahku!" seru pemuda itu dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk menghalangi orang itu, dan ia berjalan sendiri di tengah-tengah orang yang sibuk memperhatikan keadaan itu. tangannya langsung meraih tangan _the_ _creepy yellow _yang sudah bersiap untuk memukulkan bogem mentahnya ke arah wajah mangsanya itu.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir darinya!?" ucap Sakura memberanikan diri. _creppy_ _yellow_ memandang ke wajah gadis yang telah menarik tangannya itu. "Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh tanganku."

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa? Sampai kau ingin memukulnya?" tanya Sakura yang tak canggung sedikit pun, bahkan tatapannya terlihat tak peduli siapa yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Peduli apa kau! Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku, atau aku akan-!"

"Kenapa? Pukul saja aku!?"

_The yellow_, terhenyak mendengar ucapan berani dari gadis yang telah berdiri di hadapannya itu. "Cukup mudah, aku ingin kau memberiku 1000 yen. Jika tidak, anak ini yang akan terkena bogem mentahku."

"Ah –Cuma 1000 yen ya? Baiklah, ini aku berikan-" Sakura merasa permintaan itu terlalu konyol untuknya, pemuda berambut kuning itu hanya meminta 1000 yen atau kisaran 20.000 rupiah, untuk gadis berambut pinky itu. uang yang diminta oleh _the yellow_ hanya 1:100 dari uang sakunya. Dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memberikan uang 1000 yen kepada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu pun menerima uang itu dan melepas cengkraman keras yang tersarang di kerah anak berkacamata tersebut, lalu ia berjalan menuju bangkunya. Bersiap untuk menerima pelajaran dari guru.

"Terima kasih ya?" ujar anak berkacamata sembari memasang kembali kacamatanya yang terlepas.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," balas gadis itu tersenyum. Dan setelah itu guru datang, mengabsensi para murid yang menjadi bagian kelas terbaik yaitu kelas 1 A. seorang berambut silver dan mengenakan masker telah berdiri tegak sambil membuka buku absensi, tatapan bosannya terus terpancar dari iris matanya yang dingin. Dan satu persatu ia memanggil nama para siswa yang berada di dalam kelas tersebut.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Hadir," seru Sakura bersemangat.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Uzumaki Naruto?" guru bermasker itu melihat-lihat sudut-sudut kelas, matanya berputar mengelilingi setiap meja demi meja. dia memanggil nama itu berulang kali, tapi tidak ada yang menanggapinya. Semua murid pun juga nampak bingung dengan keadaan itu, sampai ia berteriak.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" semula tatapannya dingin, dan kini beralih ke tatapan yang mengerikan lalu kembali ke tatapan dingin. Jangkrik berderik dengan keras, sampai seseorang yang menyadari namanya dipanggil, mulai tersadar dari mejanya, sebelumnya ia sudah tertidur pulas. Karena alasan yang tidak begitu jelas.

"Disini sensei!" teriak Uzumaki Naruto atau The yellow monster.

"Jadi namanya Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Namanya mengerikan aku jadi tambah takut."

"Tapi kenapa dia tertidur secepat itu!?"

Bisikan –bisikan para siswa lain mulai terdengar di kelas itu, menggubah telinga Naruto yang mendengarnya mulai gatal dibuatnya. "Diamlah, kalian semua!" ujar Naruto sambil memasang wajah murkanya.

Suasana gaduh berubah menjadi hening.

"Ehm, ehm." Kakashi berusaha meredakan suasana itu, dengan pura-pura batuk. Sakura yang masih merasa jengkel dengan ulah-ulah yang diperbuat pemuda itu hanya bisa menatapnya dari bangku depan, dari pandangannya. Naruto masih setengah mengantuk, kepalanya serasa ingin terjatuh dari lehernya. Gadis itu pun berpikir 'Kenapa dia itu? padahal hanya beberapa menit saja, mengapa ia sudah mengantuk?' batin Sakura yang masih geram.

"Ah sudahlah, itu juga bukan urusanku." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah sehingga tak kedengaran oleh siapapun, sampai guru yang berdiri di depan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Kakashi Hatake, dan aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama 1 tahun ke depan, jadi mohon bantuannya ya."

"Ya, mohon bantuannya, sensei!"

Pelajaran pertama di mulai, murid-murid mulai memperhatikan apa yang diajarkan oleh Kakashi-sensei. Disaat semua memperhatikan pelajaran itu dengan antusias, suara dengkuran terdengar jelas mengubah suasana penuh ketenangan itu menjadi riuh kembali. Semua orang mendengarnya, tapi tidak ada yang berani untuk membangunkan sang pendengkur tersebut. Tentu saja Uzumak Naruto.

"Ada apa lagi dengan dia? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya _lho_?" gumam Sakura kesal. Ia pun bangkit dari bangkunya, dan berjalan menuju bangku Naruto yang berada di belakang sendiri. Kakashi yang melihat Sakura mendekati Naruto dengan cepat memberhentikan langkah gadis itu, tangannya ia tepukan ke bahu Sakura. Membuat Sakura berbalik, mendapat Kakashi-sensei yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ada apa sensei? Aku ingin membangunkannya?"

"Lebih baik jangan," Kakashi tersenyum, namun tertutup oleh masker hitamnya. Murid-murid menjadi semakin cemas dan takut, guru saja takut kepadanya, lha terus apa jadinya kita nanti? Gumaman itu kembali terdengar. Jari telunjuk Kakashi pun ia dekatkan ke bibirnya. Membuat gerak tubuh. _'silent please' _

Dan kegaduhan kelas kembali mereda. Semua orang kembali memperhatikan pelajaran, tanpa memperdulikan dengkuran keras Uzumaki Naruto. dalam hati mereka mungkin saja, mereka sangat-sangat merasa terganggu, tapi apa boleh buat. Guru sekali pun takut kepadanya, jadi jalan yang harus mereka pilih hanyalah mengikuti kata guru dan memperhatikan pelajaran.

Goresan-goresan pulpen terhias di buku catatan Sakura, dirinya menulis dan terus menulis tanpa memperdulikan dengkuran itu, namun lama-kelamaan ia merasa terganggu perihal itu, berkali-kali ia mengeraskan giginya pertanda tak tahan akan suasana itu, sampai akhirnya bel pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi. Dan seorang Uzumaki Naruto bangun dari tempat asalnya. Sebuah meja yang dipenuhi oleh cairan-cairan hangatnya, ia pun mengambil serbet yang tak tahu berasal darimana dan mengelap seluruh permukaan meja itu tanpa memikirkan siapa yang mempunyai serbet lucu itu.

Dan ketika orang yang memiliki serbet itu memergokinya tengah menggunakan serbet itu, gadis itu hanya bisa menangis tanpa melakukan apapun, karena dia sangat takut terhadap orang itu.

"Serbet kesayanganku?" tutur gadis itu terisak. Sakura yang baru saja bangkit dari bangkunya pun harus turun tangan kembali, menengahi permasalahan itu.

"Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa_ sih_? Selalu saja membuat kelas ini tidak tenang, apa yang berada dipikiranmu!?" ujar gadis berambut pendek itu meluapkan emosinya. Baru kali ini Sakura, gadis periang itu terlihat marah-marah sampai seperti itu, Naruto mendangak dan melihat wajah gadis itu dengan tatapan bodoh, mengingat dirinya baru saja terbangun dari tidur yang memakan waktu 3 jam.

"Haruno Sakura? Kan?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Aku mendengarnya tadi dari sensei."

"TAPI KAU KAN TADI TIDUR? KENAPA BISA KAU MENGETAHUINYA"

"Aku punya pendengaran yang bagus."

"Kau mempunyai pendengaran yang bagus? Namun kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilan sensei tadi?"

"Entahlah… oh ada tugas untukmu," Naruto pun mengambil sebuah buku catatan dari dalam tasnya, lalu memberikannya kepada Sakura. "Tuliskan, semua yang sudah diajarkan sensei tadi, aku masih mengantuk."

"Hee!? Kenapa harus aku? Bodoh amat, aku tidak mau tahu," ujar Sakura sambil mengembalikan buku itu ke muka meja Naruto, Naruto tersenyum. "Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan mengancam orang-orang yang berada disini, bisakah kau pertimbangkan lagi keputusanmu itu?" semua orang yang masih berada di kelas itu melihat keadaan tersebut, berharap Sakura menyanggupi permintaan Naruto.

"Oke, oke. Ya ampun menyusahkan saja.." gumam Sakura seraya mengambil kembali buku catatan itu, dan menulis catatan yang telah diberikan oleh Kakashi-sensei tadi. Gadis itu mendengus keras, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukan ini. namun semua orang berharap kepadanya, jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima permintaan the creepy yellow.

Ia kembali ke bangkunya dan memulai menulis catatan untuk Naruto. sampai seorang teman barunya mendatanginya, mengajaknya untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke?" pemuda berambut raven itu mendekati meja Sakura. Yang masih sibuk dengan pelajaran sebelumnya. "Ayo kita pergi ke kantin bersama." Ajak Sasuke. Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak, antara memilih pergi ke kantin atau menuliskan catatan untuk Naruto, dan ketika dua pilihan berat itu diembankan ke dalam otaknya, ia pun memilih untuk pergi bersama Sasuke ke kantin.

"_Oke_, aku akan menemanimu." Tanggap Sakura tersenyum manis. Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar kelas untuk menuju ke kantin. Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan pulas tak peduli akan hal itu, setidaknya sampai bel berbunyi nanti. Catatannya harus sudah selesai disalin. Beberapa saat sebelum bel berbunyi, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan memutari kelas, dari meja ke meja. ia memalak orang-orang yang terlihat makan, minum, membaca, bersenda gurau dan lainnya, diselimuti oleh ketakutan yang luar biasa para korban pemalakan itu pun dengan berat hati memberikan uang saku mereka kepada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya. Sambil mengusap-usap rambut secara lembut terhadap orang-orang yang secara ikhlas memberikan uang itu kepadanya. Kelembutan tangan Naruto membuat beberapa orang tersipu dibuatnya. Setelah berkeliling kelas….

Pemuda berambut kuning itu pun kembali ke bangkunya, matanya yang sayu-sayu mulai ia buka secara paksa. Berusaha menatap ke depan dimana papan tulis berwarna putih telah menempel di dinding luas, "Dimana dia? Kenapa dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya?" ucap Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya ke sudut-sudut kelas, berharap dirinya bisa menemukan Sakura di sana, tapi ketika ia memandang ke sudut arah pintu, ia terlihat sangat marah. Melihat Sakura bersama orang lain. Lalu ia mendekati mereka berdua yang nampak tersenyum-senyum senang perihal apa yang telah mereka lakukan baru saja.

"Kenapa kau malah santai-santai disini? Bagaimana catatanku? Sudah kauselesaikan?!" ujar Naruto marah-marah. Ia meluapkan amarahnya kepada gadis pinky itu. Sakura yang melihat wajah menakutkan itu hanya bisa terhenyak sembari menundukkan kepala. Suasana itu berubah, ketika Sasuke mulai angkat bicara mengenai apa yang merasuki_ The creepy yellow_ sampai ia berteriak-teriak seperti kesetanan kepada temannya.

Sasuke mengepal tangannya. Merasa tidak terima akan perlakuan yang dianggap keterlaluan itu, pemuda tampan itu pun memberanikan dirinya untuk…

_**Dash!**_

Pukulan keras mengarah ke bagian pipi Naruto, membuat Naruto terguncang dan tersenyum menyeringai. "Teme! Berani-beraninya kau!" dan permasalahan itu berakhir dengan adu tinju yang tak bisa dicegah, pukulan demi pukulan mendarat mulus ke wajah, mulut, pipi, hidung Sasuke dan akhirnya banyak darah yang keluar dari hidung Sasuke lalu ia pingsan seketika, dan jatuh ke lantai. Menyisakan ketakutan yang luar biasa bagi murid-murid yang menyaksikan perkelahian tersebut.

"Jangan sok pahlawan kau! Tau sendiri kan akibatnya? Asal kau tahu, para senpai disini sudah aku kalahkan satu persatu, jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkanku." Sakura hanya bisa menangis di tempat meratapi teman barunya yang sudah pingsan dengan bekas luka di wajahnya.

Lalu ia berdiri menghadap Naruto. "Kau itu kenapa _sih_! Semenjak jam pertama sampai sekarang membuat keributan terus. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan pemikiranmu itu! tidak henti-hentinya kau merugikan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarmu, sebenarnya kau itu manusia atau bukan!"

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA, JADI DIAM SAJA!'

.

.

.

.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian para guru datang ke tempat perkelahian itu. menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah terbujur lemah tak berdaya di lantai dan membawanya ke UKS. Sedangkan guru berjanggut, berbadan tegap dan kekar terlihat mendekati Naruto.

"Ikut aku!"

"He? Kenapa? Dia yang mulai duluan, sensei!"

.

.

Suasana menakutkan itu perlahan-lahan mulai sirna, namun Sakura masih terduduk di depan pintu. Perkelahian itu masih terekam dengan jelas di pikirannya. Dan perkataan terakhir dari Naruto juga membuat gadis itu merasa bingung. Titik-titik air mata masih mengenang di selaput matanya, iris indahnya mendadak berubah menjadi jelek seiring tangisannya yang berlarut-larut. Dan seseorang pun berjalan mendekatinya, mengajaknya untuk kembali masuk ke kelas. Ternyata orang yang ditolong oleh Sakura tadi pagi.

"Ayo, kita masuk" ujar pemuda berkacamata itu. Sakura mengangguk dan meraih uluran tangannya. Dan menurutnya hari itu adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah yang sangat parah bagi gadis bermata bulat _aquamarine_ itu.

Pelajaran kembali berlanjut, kali ini tanpa suara dengkuran, tanpa kegaduhan dan tanpa kehadiran _the creepy yellow_ yang menyusahkan.

"Huh? Akhirnya aku bisa belajar dengan tenang."

"Aku juga. Harapanku terkabul."

Semua murid bernapas lega menanggapi kepergian Naruto yang dipanggil oleh bimbingan konseling. Dan untuk mereka ini adalah suasana paling nyaman dan tentram tanpa kehadiran Uzumaki Naruto.

**Satu jam kemudian..**

Selesai dari ruangan BK, Naruto langsung memasuki kelas dan mengambil seluruh perlengkapan sekolahnya, termasuk tas. Ia pun menghampiri meja Sakura, meminta bukunya kembali. Tangannya pun membuka buku itu yang sudah terisi catatan dengan tulisan rapi yang enak untuk dibaca.

"Kau baik sekali, terima kasih." Senyum Naruto sambil berjalan keluar kelas. Masih sempat-sempatnya Sakura menulis catatan untuk Naruto padahal ia tahu, Naruto baru saja menghajar Sasuke, teman barunya.

'_Berakhir dengan skorsing kah?'_ pikir Naruto, yang kini telah berjalan menyelusuri lorong sekolah.

Sakura masih terdiam di bangkunya, ia melihat ke papan tulis. Namun pikirannya tidak ke papan tulis, bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang kini ia pikirkan, dan jam terakhir itu ia lalui tanpa memperhatikan pelajaran, berlarut dalam lamunan yang tak terbatas.

Waktunya untuk pulang sekolah, ia menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke UKS, dimana Sasuke dirawat. Ia bertanya kepada penjaga UKS. Kata si penjaga, Sasuke sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit, mengenai dimana rumah sakitnya itu, dia tidak tahu. Sakura merasa cemas, dan dirinya memutuskan untuk menjenguk Sasuke esok hari.

.

.

**Jalan, 15:20 pm.**

"Kenapa dia? _'Kau tidak tahu apa-apa jadi diam saja!'," _kata-kata itu masih terngiang-ngiang di benak Sakura. Jalanan yang ramai tidak membuat dirinya berhenti melamunkan hal tersebut, langkah kakinya yang pelan-pelan menimbulkan suara lirih akibat sepatu _heels_ yang menyentuh jalanan. Di samping itu, Naruto nampak berjalan menjauhi arah rumahnya, tepatnya ke sebuah restoran cepat saji yang buka sore hari.

"Aku datang, Guy-san!"

"Ohh, Naruto. sini-sini cepat bantu persiapan buka!"

"Baik!"

Dan mulailah dirinya untuk membantu segala persiapan restoran Maito Guy yang akan buka. Keringat mulai tercucur dari wajahnya, melalui lubang-lubang kecil pori-pori kulit. "Hasil palak hari ini adalah 20000 yen, aku akan menghemat uang ini. mengingat kebutuhan-kebutuhan mendesak lainnya karena selama satu minggu, aku tidak akan memperoleh uang sebanyak ini."

"Karena besok aku libur, mungkin aku akan menambah kerja paruh waktuku lagi, Yah untuk menghidupi mereka semua," ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang memberi tanda kehidupan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Kemudian pelanggan-pelanggan mulai berdatangan silih berganti, Naruto melayani mereka dengan senyuman hangat, sangat berbeda dengan sikapnya saat berada di sekolah. Dan ketika waktu bekerja telah habis, pemuda berambut kuning itu bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Guy-san!"

"Terima kasih Naruto, oh ya kemarilah sebentar."

"Ada apa, Guy-san?"

"Ini makanan untukmu, masih hangat.. tadi ada pembeli yang membatalkan pesanan ini."

"Ini untukku? Terima kasih banyak, Guy-san. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa."

"Baiklah, cepatlah pulang dan berikanlah kepada mereka."

"Ya! Sampai jumpa besok Guy-san!"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Naruto."

.

.

.

Setelah lama berjalan. Hampir 45 menit ia menghabiskan waktunya di jalanan, sampai makanan itu sudah tidak hangat lagi. ia sampai di depan rumahnya, sambil membuka pintu rumah ia berkata. "Aku pulang…" tampak keheningan yang dirasakan oleh Naruto ketika sudah masuk di rumah, ia pun melihat kamar adik-adik kecilnya yang sudah tertidur pulas. "He? Sudah tidur semua ya?" Naruto pun membentangkan selimut untuk dua adik kecilnya. lalu ia berjalan ke kamar lain, yaitu kamar adiknya yang paling besar. "Kau masih bangun, Konohamaru?"

"Iya kak. Besok ada ujian.." jawab adiknya yang masih sibuk belajar, ia pun mengusap-usap rambut adiknya itu. "Belajarlah dengan giat ya."

"Iya kak." Senyum Konohamaru dengan rona tersipu.

"Oh ya, kau, Boruto dan Himawari sudah makan apa belum? Kakak punya makanan untuk kita,"

"Aku lupa, mereka belum makan kak."

"Ya sudah cepat bangunkan mereka, kita makan enak hari ini."

"Baik kak…"

Sejak kecil Naruto sudah diajari bagaimana cara hidup. kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dunia. Dan ia harus menjaga ketiga adiknya yang masih kecil-kecil. Konohamaru berumur 11 tahun, Boruto 8 tahun, dan Himawari 6 tahun.

**To be continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat makan!"

"Oh hari ini, Yakisoba ya?"

"Aku mau, aku mau."

"Sabar-sabar kakak ambilkan.."

_N/A: _

_The creppy yellow: si kuning yang mengerikan..._

_JUST PROTECTING YOU telah tamat dan digantikan oleh story ini… jika mau request oneshoot NaruSaku, silahkan pm saja ya… _

_Jangan lupa berikan review kalian mengenai cerita baru ini, semoga menghibur.. jika banyak respons akan saya lanjutkan... _  
_baiklah sampai jumpa minggu depan._

_See you next time ^^_


End file.
